Beware of the lion!
by Ezaldan91
Summary: Naruko found herself in a world of Devils, Angels and fallen angels after the war, becoming a pawn for the strongest young devil. Can the little kitsune find a new home inside the den of a lion? Op/Naruko. This is not a Regulus replacement story. M for mature theme.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer!**

 **I don't own Naruto nor DxD**

* * *

She felt so tired...

She tried to open her eyes but she felt like they weighed a thousand pound.

'What happened.'

Her memories where foggy, but little by little she started to remember.

She was fighting Kaguya with Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and Obito.

Obito...

She felt lost about how to feel about him...

After all he did, he still fought that final battle with them and even died saving her.

With difficulty she put her hand over her right eye.

It should have been an empty socket, lost at the hand of Madara before he extracted Kurama from her, but before dying, Obito gave her his remaining eye.

She didn't know if it was because she is now the pseudo sage of six path or Sakura being a prodigy for eyes surgery but, the eye was now like she had them from the start, not like Kakashi, she can turn them on and off, but it is not like it would have been a problem otherwise, with the amount of chakra she now has thanks to Kurama and the others...

'Kurama!'

She thought waiting for an answer.

 **'I'm here little kit.'**

'Fuuu...What happened exactly? where are we?'

The kyuubi was silent for a moment.

 **'The moment you sealed Kaguya, she opened a portal and sent you through the void.'**

He paused letting her process what he told her.

 **'We where about to die but my brothers and sisters' part inside of you fused with me and I used that power to tear through the void before passing out, so I don't know after that.'**

'I see...'

Taking a deep breath, she slowly opened her eyes to an unfamiliar seiling.

Looking around with difficulty, she made out a luxurious room made of relaxing dark wood, luxurious fournitures and spotless king sized bed that she was under the covers of.

She uncovered herself and sat at the edge of the bed, noticing that she is only wearing white shirt and panties.

Suddenly the door opened and a handsome youth with a bowl of hot soup in his hand stepped inside.

The teen has black hair and violet eyes. He is very tall and has a muscular build due to without a doubt the extreme training he has done, he was about sixteen years old, a year younger than her.

Naruko was entranced by the youth she completely forgot her embarrassing attire, and when her cerulean blue eyes met his strong but kind gaze, she couldn't help taking a slow deep breath.

"I see, you are awake."

His words woke her up, and with a lot of embarrassment, she quickly covered herself with the blanket to the amusement of the youth.

After an awkward silent, she returned her gaze to him.

"hmm...What exactly happened?Who are you? Where am I?"

"First my name is Sairaorg Bael, and you are inside my mansion."

Taking a seat in front of her, the young man replied before giving her the bowl.

She hesitantly took it from him, she sniffed at it before slowly taking a drink but before long she was gulping unceremoniously.

Sairaorg was looking at the girl gurgling the soup with big gulps couldn't help find her cute.

From the the first time he saw her, he found her beautiful, sun-kissed blond hair, oval face that felt cute and sexy at the same time, she was quite short, the same height a certain magical Mao he knows had but her proportions are nothing to laugh at with big breasts and a firm behind.

But her most prominent features are those whisker marks on her cheeks and her bright cerulean blue eyes that shone like stars.

Waiting for her to place the empty bowl by the bed side with her dainty little hand, he continued.

"I found you in my trip to the human world, you were in your last breath."

He hesitated slightly, and then he met her eyes with determination.

"I am sorry, to save you I had to turn you into a devil and my servent, normally I wouldn't do that without the consent of the other party but I had no other choice."

He bent down a little in apologize, Sairaorg despised forcing something into others, he didn't want to be like his father who forced him and his mother out of the house.

But seeing the tattered bleeding girl in front of him, he didn't know why but felt he had to save her no matter what.

"Please raise your head!"

Said Naruko flailing her hands in distress.

"I am really confused here, devil? servant? human world?"

Naruko was confused.

She was sure that she was not in the elemental country, hell she was sure that she was in a complete different world, she could feel the difference in the air thanks to her connection to senjutsu.

The natural energy here was without doubt different, more potent and more concentrated.

So excuse her confusion.

"Hmmm...where do I start, first I am no human, I am a devil."

With that a pair of bat wings erupted from his lower back.

Sairaorg was surprised that the girl in front of him was not shocked, she was a little surprised and that is that.

"You are not shocked?"

"Shocked?"

Naruko regarded him with confusion.

"Normally humans would freak out seeing beings from the supernatural."

A look of realization flashed behind Naruko's clear eyes.

"Oh that, I am not from this world, so human world or whatever world are all foreign to me."

Now HE was shocked at her nonchalant answer.

He had felt something special about her from the very first time he led eyes on her, but this...

"Not from this world?"

After hesitating for a bit, Naruko took a deep breath.

"Seeing that you saved my life, I will tell you about me."

She lifted her head and looked at him with her rich with emotions eyes.

"I am Uzumaki Naruko, a kunoichi, I was fighting in a war that would without a doubt decide the fate of my world, I was fighting with my team against the master-mind behind the war and when we defeated her, she sent me inside the dimensional gap, I lost consciousness after that so you are more likely to know what happened from there."

He could somewhat tell she wasn't lying, especially seeing her sad eyes at the part about her team.

Naruko took a deep breath.

"So can you explain everything to me? because I am really clueless here."

Returning her attention toward him, she looked at him curiously.

He looked at her intensely.

"Hmmm...First of all..."

And that is how the strongest Kunoichi met the future strongest young Devil.


	2. Chapter 2

"So I am now Your pawn?"

Naruko took a deep breath, It had taken too long for Sairaorg to explain everything to her, about the humans of this world, the three factions of Angels, devils and fallen angels.

About gods and other mythologies.

And most importantly about the peerage system and the fact that she is now his pawn.

Looking at her lost appearance, Sairaorg decided to leave her alone for the time being, he stood up and made his way toward the door.

Stopping in front of the door.

"I know that becoming my servant is perhaps difficult for you to accept, but know this."

He turned around with a serious look.

"I will do everything in my power to not let you down, you are now part of my family, I won't force you into anything you are against, even if you want to return to your world, I will help you the best I can."

With those last words he left the room, closing the door behind.

Naruko looked at his retreating back still at a loss, but she couldn't help feel that his back was reliable.

All tension left her shoulders and she felt her back bouncing on the bed.

She felt tired.

Really tired.

She missed them.

Kakashi's eye smile.

Sakura's irritated looks.

Tsunade's motherly affection.

And Sasuke...her first love.

Even if they where always bickering, She really loved him.

She grew out of it starting from the moment he punched a hole through her gut, but still wanted to help him as a friend, and save him from that path of revenge he took.

That is why she felt relieved when he showed himself alongside her father and the other hokages at the war and apologized for everything.

Itachi must have saved him in the end.

'Kurama...I won't see them again right?'

The kyuubi was silent.

She felt tears running down her cheeks but too tired to do anything about them.

 **'No, you won't.'**

The both of them where clear that it was impossible even with Obito's eye.

They barely survived the void once, twice would be asking for too much, and they don't even know where to search inside that chaos.

 **'If it can make you feel better, they should at least know that you are alive.'**

That got a response from the kunoichi.

'How?'

 **'My siblings should be able to feel their powers inside of me, if you died we would disperse and take years to reform and they would be able to feel it.'**

Naruko let out a sigh of relief at that, at least they won't be in grief too much, worried but knowing Tsunade she would say something like "That idiot must have escaped not wanting to become a hokage after seeing all the paperwork, if I get my hands on her, she will regret not dead!"

Thinking to here brought a smile to her lips, but also a sweat-drop, she really didn't want to become a hokage but ever since she somewhat forced Tsunade into that position, her new leader made it a life goal to take revenge by giving her the hat and started slavi...teaching her about politics and all that shit...

She was actually not worried about the aftermath of the war, the kages and all the shinobis had come together and fought side by side leaving their backs for those who were enemies not long ago.

In that war everyone could feel that unspoken promise that the next generation would only know peace and she was sure her team and friends would see to that.

So, no she was not worried, but she was sad.

That is why she closed her eyes and reopened them, only to find herself inside a dark sewer facing a huge red fox with ten tails.

She didn't dwell at the increased number of tails and simply made her way toward one of them curling atop of it and started crying.

Kurama looked at his friend with a complicated look but chose to simply offer a silent support by brushing her head with another tail.

* * *

Waking up slowly Naruko took a moment to look around.

'It was not a dream...'

 **'No it was not.'**

Came the solemn replie.

'Morning Kurama.'

 **'Morning kit.'**

She greeted the bijuu while standing up from the bed and making her way toward the clothes by the side, a simple yukata and geta.

'So mind telling me about that additional tail of yours?'

She changed the subject not wanting to feel depressed more than she already is.

 **'As I told you, I absorbed all my sibling's chakra, from now on you won't be able to use any of their techniques like magma or sand.'**

Kurama undulged her and changed the topic while she finished putting on her clothes.

 **'But that doesn't mean we are now weaker, in the contrary, my chakra now is more potent, so if you use Six path mode your strength is better than before... I think your bijuu mode is perhaps as strong as the six path mode from before and I don't know how much stronger your six path mode has become.'**

'Hmm...quite handy.'

Naruko made her way toward the door only half listening.

She opened the door and was greeted by a maid.

"Naruko-sama, young master has instructed me to take care of you."

Naruko looked surprised at the honorific but decided to not dwell on it.

"Ok, can you show me the bathroom?"

"Certainly, this way please."

Nodding the maid started leading the way.

 **'By the way kit, I feel like your body is different, how about you?'**

Thinking about his words, Naruko started inspecting and was curious about her findings.

First, her charkra has increased by a lot and she felt her connection to Kurama even more then before.

Second, her body felt stronger, not by a lot, but she could feel the difference.

Third, she felt another, somewhat dark energy inside of her, it wasn't much, and was nowhere as much as her chakra but it was there.

Fourth and finally, when she concentrated on her lower back, two red bat wings erupted, like those Sairaorg showed her but wider and not black but blood red.

'Is this what it feels like to be a devil?'

She felt unreal tracing her wings with her hands.

 **'Tsk, tails are better than wings.'**

'Yeah! they are more fluffy!'

 **'Oi!'**

Naruko giggled at the indignent shout.

"We are here Naruko-sama."

Hearing that, Naruko looked at the maid pointing at a door.

Nodding, she stepped inside the large bathroom already steaming with hot water.

The maid closed the door and Naruko started to undress before looking at her reflection.

She looked surprised for a moment that her white skin was more beautiful than before, before grinning and giving a thumb up toward the mirror.

"As beatiful as ever Naruko!"

"Yeah, I won't deny that."

She froze.

Her grin cramped across her face, she turned her head around with mechanical sound only to find a grinning Sairaorg looking at her up and down before giving her a thumb up of his own.

Silence.

Naruko opened her mouth.

"Kya...ump!"

She started screaming but was shut down by a hand clamping her mouth.

Sairaorg put a hand on her mouth and looked at her with trepidation.

"Shhhh!don't scream! I don't want the maid outside to think I am pervert!"

Feeling his hand on her mouth, arm around her waist and his bare chest pressed against hers, she could feel heat rising up her cheeks.

She could even feel something poking at her stomach behind a towel.

She was too embarrassed.

This was the first time someone saw her naked and the first time she was so close to a man.

So in her embarrassment, she punched him across the face lunching him back inside the pool sized bath.

She run toward a towel, then slapped a hand on the floor. Markings started appearing and the room was bright for a moment before dimming.

Even thought she was furious, she still agreed for the need of privacy, that is why she put a silencing seal.

Turning toward a Sairaorg still rubbing his reddened cheek, she gave him a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"So, can you explain?"

Sairaorg felt a chill and gulped audibly.

"This is an accident..."

He tried.

Only to be greeted by the sound of cracking knuckles.

* * *

The dining room was silent in an awkward way.

Everyone of Sairaorg's peerage were standing looking at the two new arrival, and didn't know what to do.

They were quit excited at first after hearing about the addition of a new comrade that some of them ditched whatever they where doing and came back toward their beloved king in hast.

But what greeted them was a Sairaorg Bael grinning at them with inflated cheeks and a panda eye, as well as a fuming cute blond teen emitting a frightening amount of blood lust.

Yeah, it was awkward.

"Everyone, let me introduce you, this here is Uzumaki Naruko, my first and last pawn!"

Said the ever cheerful future strongest youth devil.

All of them were surprised by his claim.

"The last?"

Said a confused blonde women with hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes.

"Yeah, she took all my eight pawns!"

This declaration made all of them stunned, looking at the unassuming teen with wide eyes.

It must be known that Sairaorg Bael's mutated pieces where only some of his pawns.

"Before anymore questions, let me make the introduction."

Hearing this, Naruko perked up forgetting her grievances for the moment, she was quit eager to know about the people she will be working with from now on.

Even if she is still sad, and will be for a long time to come about her hometown, she is always eager to make new friends, especially these people who are to become her new family.

"First is my queen, Kuisha Abaddon."

He started by pointing toward the woman that spoke before, who was looking at her warily.

"Here is Coriana Andrealphus, my bishop."

This time it was a young woman with long, wavy blonde hair and red eyes who sent her a kind smile waving her hand.

"My second bishop, Misteeta Sabnock."

Misteeta has the appearance of a young boy with light green hair and violet eyes, with two identical hair ornaments; one on each side, he nodded but there was no great change in appearance.

"Liban Crocell, a knight."

Liban Crocell is a young man with blond hair and silver eyes wearing a set of light armor, he gave her a a smile and a welcoming nod.

"Beruka Furcas, my second knight."

Naruko was curious how the brown hair and blue eyed young man could move inside all that armor.

"My first rook, Gandoma Balam."

An enormous guy who is about three meters tall. He has a good build and his arms are thick till his fingers. His face resembles a monster rather than a human with his skin being tan in color. His eyes are pale blue-gray.

Naruko thought that Kisame would have found his place here if in her second day she met people like Gandoma.

"And finally, Ladora Buné my last rook."

The last person introduced has the appearance of a tall and lanky man with dark green hair and red eyes.

Naruko smiled and bowed toward them.

"Uzumaki Naruko, you can call me Naruko, nice to meet!"

""Nice to meet you!""

They all nodded and smiled toward her, with the exception of Kuisha who was still glaring at her for some reason.

"Ok, everyone, let's go celebrate the addition of a new and the final member of the family!"

Sairaorg clapped and led them to a table full of succulent looking dishes.

Sitting down, Naruko started with slow bits at fist and before long she was stuffing down food like no tomorrow.

"This is delicious!"

Her eyes were twinkling like stars as she bit down on some chicken wings.

Everyone were dumbfounded at how she could stuff herself like this but still looking noble and elegant.

'Cute!'

Thought Bael, too taken by her to take notice of his queen glaring at his back.

"Ahem, Naruko-san."

Coughed Kuisha, gaining everyone's attention.

"Kuisha, right? Just Naruko, I don't like honorifics."

Kuisha gained a tick mark at the fellow blond's casual attitude, and calmed herself by inhaling deeply, she didn't know why but the blond irked her a lot.

"Ok, Naruko then, what is your specialty? excuse me for my bluntness but I don't feel a lot of demonic power from you."

That made everyone perk up, even Sairaorg was curious, her demonic power was only average at best, normal for a newly reincarnated devil, but for someone who had used eight pieces, it was too little.

"I don't use, demmomic power, I use chakra."

That made them too perplexed to point out her verbal slip.

"Chakra? but I can tell you are no youkai."

Asked Misteeta for everyone.

"Hmmm...I am...no, I was a human, and in my world every human has chakra."

To make a point, Naruko held a hand palm facing up

"Rasengan"

Suddenly a blue swirling orb materialized to the shock of her audience, who all could tell that the orb was dangerous.

They only regained their bearing moments after Naruko extinguished her Rasengan.

"BWAHAHAHA! Naruko let's have a spar!"

Laughed a happy Sairaorg, cutting anymore questions, he was looking forward to seeing how powerful Naruko was.

Hearing this Naruko stopped eating and gave him a sun like smile.

"Oh! really?!"

Her smile was so beautiful and warm, he felt like despite being a devil he can still appreciate the sun, but he didn't know why he felt a chill crawl up his spin.

* * *

'Yeah! the most beautiful things are often the most dangerous!'

Sprawled across the field, Sairaorg understood for the first time how profound is such a saying.

Getting up with difficulty, he looked at the girl with unassuming slender and petit frame, he could not understand how could she be so strong.

Charging again, he cocked his fist back and punched with all he had in him.

But like every punch before this one and without a doubt after this one, it passed through her and she vanished.

He only felt a strong impact on his chest and was sent flying back once again skidding on his back.

Looking up, Naruko still had her arm stretched forward crouching down with a serious look on her face.

His peerage was dumbfounded, their strong king had given everything he had in him, taking out every limiter and using every last strength and touki, but still could not lay a hand on her.

"You are really strong!"

Sairaorg stood up once again with a grin on his face, he was excited, to think that there is someone his age group with so much power, Naruko was smiling all the way from the moment they exited the dinning room to where they were now in the training field.

But the moment they started sparing she become a different person entirely, her bearing changed, it felt like he was facing Satan himself.

He didn't understand why he felt that feeling, it was not about power, he felt like she was seeing things that still eluded him.

"Strong?"

Naruko resumed her stance shaking her head at him.

"In this form, I am not that stronger than you Sairaorg."

That statement made him puzzled, seeing this, Naruko elaborated.

"The difference between the two of us is experience, the moment you started charging, I already know what would be your next move, all I had to do was wait for the moment you are most vulnerable and strike back."

Sairaorg finally understood, he was so focused on power that he forgot such a simple concept as experience.

Yes, having strength is important, but not knowing how and when to use it was wasting everything.

Now he understood the feeling she was giving him, and why she felt strong but also deep.

"So you are saying I should fight more oppenent?"

He was scratching his chin thinking about her words.

Seeing that Saiaorg was not about to continue the sparing, Naruko relaxed her guard and stretched her arms lazily making her yukata slide sown a little past her left shoulder, looking at her bare shoulder Sairaorg gulped unnoticed.

"Yes, you should."

Thinking to here, Sairaorg adopted a serious face and bowed down.

"That, can you help me train?"

""Sairaorg-sama!""

Everyone was dumbfounded, be it Naruko or everyone else didn't expect such a reaction.

But after a moment, his peerage except Naruko understood that for Sairaorg to achieve his dream this was normal, and they couldn't deny that Naruko was strong and could be a major help in training.

So, one by one they stood by their king's side and bowed down.

""Please train us!""

Looking at them, Naruko regained her bearing.

"Please rise everyone."

Raising their head, they were greeted by warm blue eyes.

"I will help you as much as I can."

Suddenly she turned serious.

"But you must understand I can't help you with gaining experience, you need to fight, tread in battles between life and death and come out of it stronger."

Sairaorg nodded his head.

'Sairaorg Bael, huh...'

Naruko was fighting a smile looking at her king, he was much like the raikage, he has the bearing of a general who is accustomed to giving orders.

For someone like that to bow down was without a doubt for someone else's sake.

She couldn't help thinking that perhaps, having someone like that as her king isn't that bad.

In the first place ninja where trained to become someone's attendent, protecting them from the shadow.

It was impossible for her to be in the shadow, even she knows she was too bright, the war had proven that much, but even like that she was still trained for taking orders and she did so in every mission she took as a shinobi.

So she was not that averse at becoming a servent under someone.

Her only problem is that she won't be able to do so with her team, but looking at her entourage, she couldn't help that little feeling that perhaps...

Life won't be that bad from now on.


	3. Chapter 3

"So you are all originally devil beford being reincarnated."

They were now sited in the leaving room drinking tea and explaining to their new addition how being a devil worked and about everyone's history.

Things are still a little awkward, but they are realizing that they are little by little becoming accustomed to the new pawn, she has something warm in her that draws people towards her without even trying.

Even Kuisha found out that if she let her guard down she would stop glaring and start smiling toward Naruko, to her immense frustration.

"Yes, everyone here was shunned and wanted to prove themselves."

Nodded Misteeta with utmost conviction.

'If only he didn't look so cute...'

Thought Naruko looking at Misteeta all serious and everything.

"Prove yourself, huh..."

'Is this fate?...'

They were all puzzled at her far away look.

"What about you? how was your life before?"

Asked Coriana.

That brought Naruko out of her reveries.

"Me? I was a shinobi from a village called konoha, I was fighting in a war before finding myself here."

"Village hidden in the leaves?"

Like everyone else, Beruka was intrigued. Seeing how strong Naruko was, such a place should be known even as a legend, but the name didn't ring any bell.

"I told you, I was from another world."

Seeing Kuisha about to retort, Sairaorg decided to interject.

"She really is from another world."

That shut them all up and they looked at the pawn with wide eyes, if their king said it was the case, there is no need to doubt.

"Wow! how was it in that world?!"

Asked an excited Coriana.

"It wasn't that greet."

Naruko couldn't help a sad smile grace her lips.

"There were five greet shinobi village and a lot of minor ones, we ninja took on missions for civilian like escorting marchants or protect nobles."

Naruko took a seep, everyone was listening silently wanting to know more about her.

"The problem is that, there was constant war plaguing the lands, every now and then people start killing each other, accumulating more and more hate."

Her expression was becoming more and more sad.

"And one day it all blew up out of control, someone was strong enough to wage war against all shinobis using army of clones and controlling strong ninjas revived from death."

Stopping at this part, Naruko couldn't help her disgust, she more than anyone else would never forgive Kabuto, because of kurama's power in sensing emotions, she took the blunt of that was felt by everyone in the war, especially the distress she felt in the ones who had to fought people dear to them revived from the dead like Sai and his brother, or Choji and his teacher...

No, she can barely forgive Obito as it is, and only because he was her father's student and her teacher's teammate and wasn't responsible for the Edo tensei per say.

But kabuto, for his heinous crime of reviving the dead? Even if he was her biological brother or whatever, she can't forgive him.

Edo tensei was her most loathed jutsu, and was the reason the Nidaime hokage was the only hokage she will never respect.

Everyone present couldn't help mirror her loathing, they were devil, but that doesn't mean they were evil, to revive the dead and control them was without doubt the most heinous act they know of.

"And how did it go?"

Sairaorg was curious, without asking, he knew that the war left a great scare inside his new pawn.

"How did it go? it was actually like playing a third rate movie."

Naruko gave a self depreciating laugh at her joke, if it was one.

"There was this guy who we thought was the boss collecting demons to create a weapon, after I defeated him, another one shows up and we thought that this was the real boss, but no! even he was just being manipulated by someone else, that someone else was also manipulated by someone else, and that someone else was just a henchman for a godess."

Naruko was starting to laugh historically.

"And did you know the best thing about all of this drama?"

No one answered her, she was talking and laughing as if it was all a joke, but the pain they felt listening to her told them otherwise.

"They all wanted to create peace!"

Then she started pounding the table and laughing with tears.

It was heartbreaking...

Looking at her, they didn't know how to react.

Controlling herself, Naruko stood up and started heading toward her room.

"Excuse me, it seems that I am still tired, I will be heading back to my room."

Looking at her back, Sairaorg felt that all his problems were insignificant, for such a strong woman who wiped the floor with him to look so fragile...

She must have endured a lot...

* * *

Naruko was sprawled on her bed looking absently at the seiling.

 **'Kit, that wasn't like you.'**

Kurama was also distressed, the war took too much from her, and when it was all over, when everything was supposed to take turn for the best, she won't be there to witness it.

'Kurama, I am tired...'

He didn't respond.

'Is it wrong for me to wish for a break after all that happened?'

Naruko was not infaillible, everyone thought that she would always stand back up, no matter what happens and no matter what fate throw her way.

But Kurama knows better.

Naruko was simply looking for what comes after.

She tolerated the scorn from the villagers looking to be accepted.

She trained to save Sasuke from his dark path and protect everyone from the Akatsuki looking for a peaceful life with her friends.

She fought in the war looking at a better future for everyone, where children won't grow up trying to kill someone for revenge.

Kurama admire Naruko for never giving up, he admire her always looking for the light when everyone else can only see darkness.

He himself couldn't help think that his and his sibling's years of solitude and hate could have gone better if he didn't give up like Naruko.

That is why he admire Naruko, who saved him, who showed him that the world was not gray.

She stood in front of years of hatred and loneliness and blasted it all to nothing, always with a smile.

That is why he will always stay by her side and try his best to help her when she needs him.

To a prideful creature like Kurama, this dept he owes her was so huge that even in death, he won't be able to repay it.

That is why looking at Naruko now, he felt distressed.

He didn't know how to help her, this was the first time he saw break and lash out like this and he couldn't help think that even Naruko has her limits.

Now what can she look for?

She really lost everything now, her family, her village...

Everyone...

Everyone except...

 **'Am I not here?'**

Listening to how the bijuu sounded indignent, Naruko couldn't help smiling.

Yes, she still has Kurama.

'You are right, I still have my ball of fluff!'

 **'Tsk!'**

For once he wasn't going to say anything about her irritating nicknames, as long she felt better, even a little, it was worth it.

Suddenly the door was flung open, and a grinning Sairaorg Bael came waltzing in.

He threw some clothes on the bed and then turned around.

"Change into this, we are going out, king's orders!"

He said before closing the door.

Naruko could only look dumbfounded.

taking the clothes in her hand, it was summer white dress with yellow colored flowers.

'Kurama.'

 **'Yes?'**

'To think there is someone more bossy then Baa-chan...'

 **'...Yes'**

They fell in silence, contemplating about life and it's meaning...

* * *

"So we are using this shiny thing to teleport?"

"Yeah!"

They were now in the study standing atop a shinning circle.

Naruko was dress in a summer dress and gladiator sandals, it was clearly not hers since everything was one size bigger.

Sairaorg was simply dressed in a black tank top showing his musculature stature, blue jeans and black shoes.

Looking at him, Naruko couldn't help marvel at his body, it was not as buff as A or B, but no less explosive.

Taking note at her blatant ogling, she averted her eyes feeling her cheeks heating up.

She could feel Kurama's grin even without seeing it.

"Let's go!"

With that last statement from Sairaorg, the circle flashed once and then her view changed into a dark alleyway.

'Hiraishin?'

No, it was different, too slow to be used in combat.

She felt a strong hand pulling her twice as small one, looking up, she was greeted by a warm smile.

"This way."

She didn't resist as he pulled her out of the allay, toward a crowded street.

She marveled at how tall the buildings where, how many people passing by them, and it truly hit her.

This was not her world.

But strangely enough, she was not that depressed.

Was it because she finally accepted the fact after her outburst?

Was it because she found out that she was not alone, and that Kurama was with her?

Or was it because of the strong warm hand giving her confidence?

A tap on her forehead woke her up from her reveries.

Clutching her forehead with her free hand she look at her smirking king.

"Stop daydreaming and let's enjoy the date!"

"It's not a date!"

Ignoring her adorable pout, Sairaorg pulled her hand and started walking.

Naruko just let him pull her around, looking at the different stores and couldn't help forget everything and enjoy herself.

They started by shopping clothes.

Going to the arcade besting scores.

Enjoying a relaxing dinner.

And by the time they returned home, Naruko didn't think about anything depressing.

Her only thought were.

'That ice-cream was too delicious.'


	4. Chapter 4

The next day.

"Ok, everyone let's start your training."

Naruko was clad in a black high collar long coat stopping mid tight with orange lines and slit by the sides, sleeves that go past her elbows, white obi, orange shorts, finger-less gloves and long black shinobi sandals that somewhat survived her going through space that stop past her knees.

Her hair was made into twin tail giving her a special charm.

She was looking at her bewildered students seriously.

"No! wait! before that, where are we?! who are we?!"

She couldn't help rub her ears at how loud her king can scream.

"We are inside my eye's space, I figured since we are going to train this would be the best place, we can go all out without worries."

Yes! Naruko took them inside Kamui.

"Your eye?"

Kuisha was looking at her right eye that turned red with three stretched black triangles evenly spaced around the pupil that each curve at the top around the eye to form a circle, making it similar to a pinwheel.

Ereyone who made eye contact with her eye felt dread for some reason.

"Yes, it is called the sharingan, it has a lot of abilities and wasn't my eye from the start. One of...my friends gave it to me before he died after I lost mine at the war."

Listening to her bitter tone, everyone decided to drop the subject.

"So this is kamui? it's like a different dimension used in rating games."

Said the thoughtful Gandoma, he and Ladora didn't speak much so for him to talk, it proves how much everyone was intrigued.

"Rating games?... No forget about it, you are not here to ask questions, you are here to take a beating!"

With a grin, Naruko was suddenly engulfed in a bright orange light.

She was now clad in a form fitting one piece that extended from her sandals to her neck and gloves hugging her form like she was wearing nothing, with long tattered coat fluttering without wind, two horn materializing atop her head and her whiskles marks turned more accentuated.

Every inch of her body felt immaterial and ethereal, like she was a burning orange sun with six magatama markings around her neck, some sort of prominent circular design over her stomach, and various other lines extending along her body.

Her right eye was still the sharingan, but her left one turned from blue to red with a slit for pupil.

All in all she looked surreal and beautiful like a goddess.

Feeling her power everyone was certain that when she said she was going to beat them, she wasn't kidding.

But they couldn't help a retort...

""You're not a ninja!""

Naruko shot them fanged grin.

* * *

 _The first to make a move was Liban, trapping Naruko inside his gravity field._

 _The others either charged forward or started preparing their spells or abilities._

 _It was only when Beruka reached her first since his the fastest on his horse while duplicating himself several times..._

 _That hell let loose in the form of a petit teen..._

 _She caught his lance with her hands and started twirling him and his horse destroying his duplicates and sending them toward Liban with such speed the knight could not escape._

 _They crashed and started rolling inside the dark space, disrupting the gravity field._

 _"Duplication, huh!"_

 _Naruko smirked and without even looking back she elbowed Gandoma's fist stopping him dead on his tracks and at the same time put her fingers together in a cross shape._

 _"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"_

 _In a puff of smoke there was six Naruko standing before them._

 _Two of which extended their hand that elongated into a long big fox hand defending them form the spells of Kuisha and Coriana._

 _The other three clones started making their way toward Sairaorg, Ladora and Misteeta._

 _As for the original._

 _"Rasengan!"_

 _She pushed Gandoma's fist to disturb his balance and using the force to twirl around driving a Rasengan to his gut._

 _Surprisingly, she felt some resistance before he was sent flying back._

 _The clones didn't make it and were all dispelled before making a move to the surprise of Naruko._

 _Looking around she spotted a smirking but tired looking Misteeta._

 _"Was it you?"_

 _She didn't wait for a response before she vanished and all Misteeta could see was a Naruko flying above his head giving it a roundhouse kick and then...feeling nothing._

 _"Good ability, but if it takes so much of you, at least have someone to protect your back."_

 _She turned around and made her way toward Sairaorg, evading a thunder spell courtesy of Coriana._

 _The both of them cocked their hands preparing to punch but Naruko, felt the spell she just evaded return toward her._

 _She didn't retreat but changed her fist into a palm, using Sairaorg's fist as leverage to flip over him, giving an ax kick toward the dragon formed Ladora making his head kick dirt._

 _"Good trick, kuisha, but your timing was off."_

 _She nodded toward the queen with a smile, that turned devilish all of a sudden._

 _"Now that I saw what everyone was capable of, it's time to wrap things up."_

 _Her flames brightened again and slowly a huge ethereal fox with ten tails made of the same flames like her coat came to life around her._

 _looking at the fox, those still standing dropped their jaws._

 ** _"ROAAAAR!"_**

 _They all blocked their ears at the deafening roar, before being swept by a giant clawed hand._

* * *

"Yaaaah! that was good warm up!"

""Demon!""

After the beati...training, Naruko dumped everyone across the living room, before sitting with legs cross on a sofa drinking water happily.

Slowly everyone got up and took their seats.

"Seriously what was that fox at the end?!"

"Fox?"

Asked Coriana indignantly, to the bewilderment of Misteeta who just recovered his consciousness.

"Yeah! I never saw something like that! it was terrifying!"

Shuddered Liban, they were all quit shocked.

"That was Kurama."

""Kurama?""

Naruko looked contemplative for a moment, before making some sort of decision.

"Let me introduce you properly to my best friend and somewhat my older brother figure."

She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them again they became slitted red and her whiskers more savage.

 **"Yo! I'm Kurama! nice to meet you everyone!"**

Listening to the deep voice and looking at the casual attitude, they all somewhat knew that this was not Naruko.

""Nice to meet you?""

They already felt numb with Naruko and her surprises by now.

"Who are you?or what are you?"

Asked Sairaorg with twinkling eyes.

 **"My name is kurama I was the nine tailed fox Kyuubi, now the Jyuubi, I was sealed inside Naruko since her birth and watched over her, even if we didn't have that good a relationship until recently, but mah..."**

"Nine tailed fox? are you a yokai?"

Misteeta like everyone else was puzzled.

Didn't Naruko say there were only human in her world?

 **"Yokai? I don't know about yokai, I am just a mass of chakra taking form, what you saw before Naruko kicked your asses was somewhat my true form, it is a little bit more complicated but that is the gist of it."**

They were quit irked at being reminded that they were knocked out.

"Why were you sealed inside Naruko?"

Kuisha tried to change the topic, a little irritated at being reminded of her embarrassment.

 **"Hmm... how to put it? you saw my power right?"**

They all nodded, remembering the awe inspiring giant fox.

 **"In our world, there are nine of us with me being the strongest, and humans have been trying to control our powers since long ago, with few succeeding. And they came up with an answer to control our power."**

They all felt the atmosphere turn heavy, and they know that what they were about to hear next won't be a happy story.

 **"Jinchuuriki "Power of Human Sacrifice", they tried to seal us inside young children, preferably new born enfant."**

A hard intake of breath was heard.

 **"Jinchuuriki, were really sacrifices in literal meaning, they all lost something after the sealing to protect those who forced us into them, and what were their reward? being scorned and hated by the same village they were protecting, treated less than human."**

Kurama's voice was full of distaste, and no one could blame him, they were shunned by the other Devils, some more than others.

 **"Anyway, Uzumaki were always the best Jinshuuriki, and Naruko's mother was the one to hold me before her, but one day I was forced out of her, and you must know once a Jinshuuriki lose their bijuu they could only await for death. Then I was forced to attack Konoha by the same man who forced me out and nearly destroyed it. But thanks to the Yondaime hokage, the strongest shinobi in konoha and perhaps the shinobi world as whole, I was sealed again inside his daughter at the expense of his own life."**

Taking a pause, Kurama smiled reducing the heavy atmosphere a little.

 **"Needless to say, me and Naruko didn't start as best buddies, we hated each other to the bones, I for being jailed inside of her, and she for being shunned because of me."**

He couldn't help a fond smile remembering all the fights they had, verbal or not.

Suddenly, he became serious and his gaze met everyone there, stopping at Sairaorg's.

 **"Do you know why I am telling you this?"**

Sairaorg could feel the seriousness of the topic and somewhat know what the fox was coming from, so he nodded solemnly.

 **"Naruko, in a way saved my life, I owe her much more than you could ever think. So if anyone of you let her down in anyway, you will have to answer to me."**

They all flinched at the bloodlust, except for Sairaorg who didn't waver and kept his gaze locked with the red slitted ones of Kurama.

"Don't worry, that won't happen."

After glaring a little more, Kurama nodded as if he found a satisfying answer looking at sairaorg's violet eyes.

 **"Then I will leave Naruko in your care, later."**

With that, red eyes turned blue and her face turned red, before she buried it in her hands.

"Kurama! I will pluck your fur!"

Looking at the embarrassed Naruko, everyone sported a wry smile.

Leave it to her, to break the tension.


	5. Chapter 5

""Aaaaahh!this is relaxing...""

Naruko, Coriana and Kuisha were relaxing under a parasol wearing an orange, nothing, and a green bikini respectively. While the guys were playing on the beach or swimming.

After a week of intensive training, they decided to take a break and come to the beach to relax.

This week Naruko felt more and more at home and started getting used her fellow devils.

It was otherwise quit uneventful, apart from one event.

* * *

 _Naruko just returned to her room after taking a bath, only wearing a towel._

 _She made her way toward the bed, took of her towel, and bent down to put on her pantie._

 _"Hey! Naruk-"_

 _It was at that moment, her king opened the door with a bang and entered nonchalantly, only to freeze at the sight of a perky ass and lovely pink lips._

* * *

Needless to say Naruko was so infuriated that by the next day Sairaorg Bael always flinch at the mention of entering her room.

If she didn't know better, she would have thought that this world was straight out a one of the perverted Ero-Sannin's novels. Like that one about two rival red and white henshin heroes...

She felt a chill at the thought.

Sensing danger, she uprooted her parasol and put it in front of her just in time for it to shield her from a splash of water courtesy to Gandoma deciding to take a plunge, to the dismay of every one else.

""Gandoma Balam!""

Looking at the infuriated fellow women jump at him, making sure to ignore one of them's non-existing attire, Naruko could only describe her feeling...

"Aaaaahh!this would be so relaxing..."

She turned a glare to her left side.

"If you weren't here!"

Sairaorg, who was sitting on the sand drinking juice just gave her a smirk.

"Mah mah, I just want to enjoy the view."

To make a point, his eyes started ogling her.

She sat straight and clenched her fist.

"Want to enjoy something else?"

"How violent, you won't be getting a husband at this rate."

"It's ok, if I make sure you don't get to be a father at this rate!"

Subconsciously, Sairaorg put a hand down protectively while shivering.

"Ok, I will stop! I will stop! I just wanted to know how are you adapting."

With a sigh, Naruko looked at the cloudless sky.

How was she adapting?

To be honest, if it weren't for the people she left behind, she would have been excited to come here.

Here she is no jinshuriki, she is not the child of prophecy, no one is expecting anything from her.

She tough that she got rid of her resentment with Konoha after her training under The Falls of Truth, but after coming here, she is starting to become more and more reluctant to return to Konoha.

It wasn't because of what they did when she was a child, she is not that petty.

It was simply because no one apologized...

That simply means that deep down they still didn't accept her.

After Pain's defeating, when she was strolling inside the destroyed village, she met a shopkeeper that kicked her out she didn't know how many times when she was little who greeted her.

 _"Oh isn't this our village hero? Come here, this a gift from me, I hope it will make your day more enjoyable."_

Looking at his genuine smile, she felt so wrong it took everything from her to not turn tail and run for it.

But here in this world? she is simple Uzumaki Naruko, Sairaorg Bael's pawn.

Hell, she was sure that even if the world know her status as a jinshuuriki, they would simply think that she has a sacred gear, that even she couldn't refute the similarity.

This feeling got stronger when yesterday she heard about DDraig and Albion, two heavenly dragons that raised havoc while fighting resulting in destroying and killing many different species and where finally sealed turning them into sacred gear.

She asked Sairaorg if their wielder were resented, only to get a puzzled look from him.

"Why would they be?"

She wasn't sure if they weren't at all shunned, but after hearing his response, she was at least sure that it wasn't a common occurrence...

It is not that the people here are more kind, or more intelligent. It is simply the fact that they are more civilized, they at least can make a difference between the sacred gear and it's wielder.

They would only shun them if they did something, like losing control or rampaging. As for her? she never did anything to the village, the only time she lost control in Konoha was when she was fighting Pain.

How ironic the fact that the day they saw what they feared was the day she was accepted and treated as a hero.

That is why, Naruko looked Sairaorg in the eyes before saying.

"I am adapting, that is why I am scared."

They locked gazes for a moment, before he smirked and stood up.

"Let's go play! King's orders!"

Without waiting for a reply, he made his way toward the others.

"Bossy."

She still stood up with a smile on her face.

* * *

'What is this?'

Coriana can't understand what is happening.

"Naruko!"

'What happened?'

"Lovelyyy!"

Looking at the orange blur that just jumped after the ball she tossed, Coriana had dull eyes.

"Serve!"

The ball was like a blur going toward the opposite field, only to be intercepted by huge dragon before being returned by Sairaorg using toki.

"Leave it to me!"

Misteeta was crouching on the spot where the ball was falling.

Suddenly, his yes sharpened.

"Tsubame Gaeshi!"

Coriana didn't understand what he did but even she thought it was cool.

Looking at the smirking Kuisha, "and for the love of god(ouch!) she didn't know that Kuisha could smirk", she wanted to know how did a simple beach volley turn into this...

"Uzumaki Naruko Rendan!"

Bam!

"Power of Hole!"

Swoosh!

"Drive B!"

Boom!Boom!Boom!

"Sairaorg Zone!"

woosh!

"Mada mada dane!"

Looking at this...war? Coriana who should have been the referee, simply sat down looking at the sky.

It was a peaceful day.


	6. Chapter 6 'Talk no jutsu'

Sitting on a chair, Naruko was inscribing on her notes while Sairaorg was training his strength by the side.

They were inside Kamui, only the two of them since everyone else had something to.

It's been a month since she came here, and the peerage were all surprised at how fast they adapted to Naruko's presence, it was like she was with them since years, all except Sairaorg.

Yesterday her ever so cheerful king left the house alone with a heavy atmosphere mirrored by his peerage, he didn't tell her where he did go, and she didn't ask, simply waiting for him to tell her, but he didn't and she was frustrated because she could tell that whatever place he went to was very important to him.

She was not frustrated because she felt left out, but because she thought he didn't trust her enough to tell her his burdens...

So she very consciously didn't glance at his sweating large back doing weight training, and resumed looking at her notes.

She heard a thud, before footsteps stopped by her side.

"What are you doing?"

Asked Sairaorg before plopping down next to her.

She buried her irritation, before saying without even turning around.

"Trying to create a seal to let Kurama come out."

That prompted him to panic.

"I don't understand much about your seals but, didn't Kurama say that a Jinshuuriki die if the bijuu is extracted!"

She tried to ignore the worry in his tone.

"Don't worry, the Jyubi host won't die, we only get weakened, if Kurama was still the Kyubi I won't even think about something like this, but since he is now the Jyubi I can try without much repercussion."

That made him relax a little.

"hmm...since Kurama is like a brother to you and also part of the family, I won't stop you but be careful!"

His words only made her more angry.

"What part of the family? As if you think of me as part of the family!"

Sairaorg was at a loss for words at her outburst not understanding what was wrong.

"Hmm...Naruko?Did I do something?"

She turned her head toward him and he was at taken aback by her tearful eyes.

"No you didn't do anything! and that is why! because you don't trust me enough and spout things like family!"

She clenched her teeth and turned her head around.

"What are you talking about! of course I trust you!"

And he wasn't lying, he won't hesitate to leave his life in her hands, and he was sure everyone else even Kuisha who always glare at her for some reason would do the same.

"Then where did you go yesterday? I know it was something really important and I waited for you to tell me but you suddenly resumed your cheerful go lucky self as if nothing happened!"

So, it was about that... now he really felt guilty, he though that he was thoughtful but it apparently backfired.

"Naruko, I'm really sorry, it's just I didn't want to burden you more then you already are."

He was just starting to see her smile after a nearly a month, she was starting to joke and get along with his peerage, but even now she still had that far away look sometimes, she was still sad and he didn't want to burden her with his problems because by now he knew her enough to know that she cared a lot after her people, and without a doubt they are her people like she is their.

He simply didn't like seeing her frown, he liked her smile too much and felt that no matter what happen he could be saved by simply looking at the sun like grin.

Sairaorg was woken from his thoughts by a punch that sent him skidding across the blue floor. Looking up he winced at how infuriated Naruko was looking, yeah! he was right. She cared too much...

Naruko made her way toward him, put her hands on his shoulders and glared not into his eyes.

"Talk! now!"

* * *

"...After being kicked, we came to live here, at first I thought things could not go more wrong but then my mother went into coma."

At the last part he clenched his fist that was by Naruko's waist.

While they were sitting down talking, they didn't know when but Naruko leaned her body against his chest and he put an arm around her. It felt so natural for the both of them that they didn't even realize.

"Before she lost to her coma, she made me promise to become strong even with the lack of talent, and I promised myself to become strong and show them that it was the wrong decision to treat her badly."

 _"I will become the strongest ninja and by then you won't be able to ignore me!"_

They stayed silent for a moment.

"I am sure that Kurama already told you but when I was little I was also treated badly by the village, always shunning me, treating me as a demon or simply ignoring my existence."

 _"It's that kid."_

 _"Shhh, don't look at her!"_

 _"Get away you demon!_ "

Remembering all this brought a trace of melancholy to Naruko.

"I was just a kid, I didn't even know at the time why I was hated, I only knew that it was painful being alone and being at the receiving ends of those glares."

Looking up cerulean met amethyst.

"So I made a decision, I will become the strongest ninja like the Fourth Hokage that I respected so much, that I will make them recognize my existence, that I will become a hero and then they will respect me."

Sairaorg was so taken by her story he felt like he was there living it with her.

"So I started training as hard I could, sometimes I would collapse in the training ground only to wake up the next day and start all over again, it was difficult and not once or twice I was about to give up and I didn't know how I found the drive to continue. And sometimes I thought that everything was for nothing, I was still the last of my class, but I didn't give up and slowly..."

A smile graced her feature.

"People started to accept me, and started to help me. My sensei, my shishou, my team and all of my friends where there for me and I found that becoming strong wasn't that difficult when they were there, to the point that I became the strongest kunoishi in the village and when disaster struck, when no one can do anything but pray for a miracle, I was there, I saved the day and from then I became a hero, I felt like a hero and thought that I achieved my goal and that everything was worth it, but..."

Her eyes suddenly became deep.

"Do you know what I felt looking at the villagers celebrating the birth of a hero, thanking me to no end?"

Sairaorg didn't know, he still wasn't there yet.

"I felt that it was all wrong, they shunned me, treated me like a demon but all of a sudden I was their hero. There was even someone asking me for an autograph."

A self-depreciating smile graced her lips.

"As I said, it felt so wrong, I felt so empty, the world was turning gray."

A tear trailed down her eyes.

"But then I saw it, in that empty gray world, I felt like I saw color, sitting there waiting for me like it was the most natural thing in the world, like I belonged there from the start, were my friends, the people that were always there for me, that never saw me as a demon but simply as Naruko the kunoishi, and I understood everything, that from the start my dream has already been achieved, that I had all I really need or ever wanted."

Her smile was radiant, it was that smile that he yearned to see so much.

"Are you telling me that I should give up my dream?"

Naruko stood up and punched him so hard atop the head he saw black for a second. Looking up he was greeted by a silent glare.

"If you give up just because some girl told you her sad story, then I will be the first person to look down on you."

He wanted to retort that she was not some girl, but was shut up by how serious she looked.

"What I am trying to tell you is that you should wake up! that you are not alone! the moment you asked me to train you I started to have suspicious but now after it took you so long to tell me about your problems I realized!"

She crossed her arms under her plentiful breasts and bowed down to glare directly into his eyes.

"That time why did you ask me to train you and not you and everyone else?"

Sairaorg tried to avert his eyes but a firm hand under his chin didn't allow him escape.

"Deep down you are thinking that we are your responsibility right? That we didn't have to be strong, that it was your duty to protect us."

He really felt ashamed, he didn't realize but now that she pointed it out to him, he could not refute her.

He felt a body press against his own in a gentle embrace.

"My king, you are not alone, the moment you took responsibility and reincarnated us under your peerage, you also have to take responsibility and make sure we can take care of you."

He was in a trance as she took her head from his shoulder and looked at him with warm eyes, pressing their forehead.

"Because that is what it really means to be a family."


	7. Chapter 7

Naruko was relaxing on her bed looking at a sun tattoo imprinted on her right palm.

The manifestation of her power as the new sage of six path, and without a doubt the key to heal Misla Bael.

Earlier, when she was about to tell Sairaorg about it, he spoke first saying that he will get everyone tomorrow to have a serious talk.

Having an idea about what he wanted to talk to them about, she decided that it was important to hear him first before dropping the bomb.

And she could always surprise him by not telling anything and heal his mother in front of him.

Thinking about his slack-jawed expression at that time, she couldn't help a giggle.

 **'You like him, huh...'**

leave it to Kurama to break her good mood.

'Yes, I like him.'

She won't lie to herself, she did it once and she regretted her decision.

Even now she always had the feeling that perhaps, things could have gone different with Sasuke if she didn't try ignore and push him away from her at that time.

But, it was already too late, and she was one hundred percent certain that she no longer have feeling for Sasuke, but for Sairaorg Bael instead.

She did not know what gave birth to those feeling.

Because he saved her?

Because he was there when she needed someone?

Or is it because they were so much alike and so much different at the same time? Even their past was in a way similar.

In the end it doesn't matter, she loved him and her feelings are only getting stronger and stronger.

 **'What are you going to do about it?'**

What is she going to do?

'Nothing.'

She can do nothing.

Sairaorg's dream needs him to become the next king of Bael, and she was no longer clueless enough to not understand that she would only get in the way of his dream.

Because the heir of the Bael clan needs a pure blood as a wife.

Even if such concept eludes her and she loath such outdated traditions, she didn't want to add more problems to him.

that is why...

'Good night grumpy Furball!"

 **'Don't take your irritation on me!'**

* * *

The room was trapped in a heavy silence.

Every member of Sairaorg's peerage were looking at their king standing in front of them and could feel that the topic was heavy.

"Everyone!"

Taking a deep breath, he bowed in front of them.

"I am sorry!"

They were all shocked, and were about to step forward but the king raised his hand stopping them on their track.

"No listen to me, please."

Standing straight, he looked at each of them in the eyes to show how serious he was.

"I never realized before but, unknowingly I was keeping you all at bay, I was arrogant and thought that it was my duties to protect all of you."

His eyes sharpened.

"I was arrogant and thought that I was the superior one, spouting things like family and dreams of making it possible for every devils to be on equal footing and have equal chances, but in the end I didn't realize that I was looking so high I forgot to look what was in front of me."

Liban took a step forward.

"My king you are not arrogant! we know better than anyone how much you thrived to achieve your dream and help us achieve ours!"

"Yes, my king, Liban is right!"

"Please, stop berating yourself Sairaorg-sama!"

...

Everyone except Naruko started yelling, but was stopped once again by Sairaorg.

"Liban, you said it yourself, I promised to help you achieve your dreams but in the end somewhere along the way I started thinking that I should achieve your dreams for you."

Seeing Liban about to protest again.

"No! I am thankful for your unquestionable support, but if I don't even admit to my mistakes, I won't be able to grow, we won't be able to move forward and by then talking about dreams will simply become a joke."

He bent down once again.

"That is why, I am sorry, and from now on please help me and point out to me if I ever did a mistake, for myself, for yourself."

He offered them perhaps the most genuine smile he ever gave them before.

"For the family!"

They were all stunned, not knowing what to do.

Everyone but one person.

Naruko walked in front of everyone, crossing eyes with Sairaorg for a moment then she bent down on one knee, one fist against the ground.

A standard ANBU salute dictated solely for their leader, the Hokage... Or in this case their king!

"I was waiting for you to ask, my king."

Looking at Naruko, one by one they stood by her side mimicking her action.

""We live to serve!""

They were not ninja, but for the one they chose to be their king, they won't do any less then ANBU.

Looking at them, Sairaorg felt pride, he vowed to never again repeat that mistake and that from now on they will all walk together side by side as one, and never let the accursed Bael pride get the better of him.

"Ok, since the heavy stuff was taken care of, it is time."

Naruko stood up and stretched lazily with a grin.

They were all perplexed.

"Time for what?"

Asked Sairaorg for all of them.

"Of course, to see your mother, didn't you just ask for help?"

Her grin got even more pronounced, but Sairaorg and the others were too stunned to react.

"You don't mean... but the doctors said..."

Sairaorg was shivering with excitement.

"Seeing that your mother is from the house of Bael, I don't even need to think about what they told, it must be something like there is no cure for her disease in THIS WORLD."

Catching the unspoken words, Sairaorg and everyone was too excited.

He was so excited, he jumped forward, gave Naruko a tight hug and started spinning around.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Then he put her down and crashed his lips against her for a chaste but passionate kiss.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Turning around still laughing, only to be greeted by the wide eyed peerage.

"HAHAha...ha..."

Then it hit him.

Turning back slowly while feeling cold sweet.

Only to be welcomed by a fist engulfed in orange flames.

"THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS YOU BASTARD!"

BOOM!

...

Stuck in the wall looking at his amused servants, a fuming Naruko and for some reason Kuisha.

He thought that it was perhaps too early to become one...

Those traitors!


End file.
